


Darkness

by Gemenice



Category: Batman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce has existential crisis, Crossover, Just a bit of fondling in dark, M/M, Not even real one, how to get out of writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fondling in Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



> Yet another challenge "loki/Bat - sex or at least some fondling, theme: darkness. Words you cannot use: wink, chuckle, pat, moan."

 

It wasn’t what he expected. It wasn’t what he usually did – for once there was no fancy dinner before this, there was no talk, there was nothing. Just hungry, desperate desire and hurried kisses, which weren’t right at all. They were quick and not gentle at all – like neither of them cared how the other felt about them, like they both were just getting a fix they needed. Which, maybe was really the unexpected part.

‘Getting his fix’ wasn’t something Bruce did. Never. He went in, charmed few women, sometimes spent a night, or afternoon, before going off – there were things he needed to do, people he needed to protect – there was someone who needed to be let out so he could watch the Gotham.

As the hand got his zipper down and his pants opened he wondered if perhaps, this was Batman and not Bruce. Batman didn’t usually come out during intimate interaction – Batman was not intimate. But perhaps, if he were then this hungry, desperate animal, the one groaning and growling with his head thrown back, while his hands clutched at the shirt, he could only guess was green again, tumbling in the darkness of the cave would be him.

Perhaps the howling escaping his mouth was really Batman’s as the smirking black haired being slipped to his knees, Bruce’s – Batman’s pants pulled down his tights and that hot breath caressing his length.

“Loki…” Batman, and perhaps Bruce too, somewhere back in his mind whimpered quietly, hoping that it was lost in the darkness of the cave. Knowing it should be hidden in the darkness of his life, where he should return to. Cause Batman wasn’t supposed to do this, Batman was not allowed. Batman was only supposed to stay locked back in Bruce’s mind, in the only part filled with darkness and despair. He was only supposed to come out when the darkness fell on the city, when he could stay and he had to disappear before the first light.

“Enough, Jónn, stop.” He growled out, the back of his tights pressing against the cold wall of the cave, his breath hitching in his chest and him pushing it forcefully out. He opened his eyes – not really knowing when he closed them and watched the face of Loki turn into one of his friend’s. The Martian stood there, green like always, his eyes and mind hidden.

“You got your answers then?”

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded, already doing his best to forget about it. It didn’t matter-

“If the answer is not ‘I’m going to shag Loki in the next thirty seconds’ you both might want to start running.”   


A new voice came and Bruce’s head snapped to the side where a pissed off villain stood, fireball in his hand and smiling way too sweetly.

“J’onn to Watchtower. Now.” The Martian muttered before disappearing and Bruce swallowed, still looking at Loki.

“Well?” The God cocked an eyebrow.

Maybe Batman was too dark for light. And maybe he didn’t need a light – maybe the darkness was really the answer.

A smirk played on Batman’s lips.

“What are you still doing there?” He asked, his head falling back against the wall. A similar smirked answered him as the green eyes made his way through the dark surrounding them.


End file.
